notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Hardwon Surefoot
Hardwon Surefoot '''(given name: '''Elias Stormborn II) is a half-elf (originally human) fighter played by Jake Hurwitz. Hardwon was raised by dwarves in the Irondeep dwarphanage. His dwarven upbringing explains his faith in Moradin, the dwarven god. Hardwon is renowned at home for having dug further into Irondeep Mountain than any dwarf or man before him. The strength required for this mining ability is visibly evident, and can be seen in his mighty beard and sturdy calves. As a result of a difficult break up, Hardwon left his homeland to flee his ex-girlfriend. He never met his parents, so he had no familial attachments to hold him back. Although he was well recognized for his strength and greatness at home, his popularity doesn't seem to extend outside of the mountains. Heroics Hardwon has always been a prideful man. In our earliest encounter with the man, we saw him pour two tankards of ale at the feet of a man foolish enough to underestimate him. Indeed, he commonly goes face to face with powerful foes, dueling fiercely with words and muscles alike. His first great moment in battle was in the swamp near Moonstone. With his teammates both unconscious, Hardwon finally remembered to use his class skills and braved opportunity attacks from countless foes to reach and heal his companions. Together, the trio was able to overcome the mass of lizardfolk, interrupt a dark ritual in the Sunken Keep, and rescue three Green Teens. A day later, Hardwon fought mano-a-mano against the Bullywug King, who had gone to recapture the trio of young Green Teens so recently saved by the Band of Boobs. He would have been slain after falling unconscious, but the Green Teen Erlin revived him with the courageous cry, "Touch hands!" His health restored, Hardwon was able to overcome the Bullywug King and recover the late king's cursed sword. Upon returning to Moonstone, Hardwon was recruited by the self-serving Cracked Tooth Clan barbarians. He was told to kneel in front of their leader, Garesh, and began to bend down, only to suddenly swing his knee upward, catching the barbarian in the face. Later in the battle, the two strong men, known colloquially as the 'Brothers of the Calf,' traded blows in the rain while both shouting, "Watch this!" Finally, Garesh could watch no more. Hardwon's powerful and audacious style traveled with him into Ezry, where he mocked and defeated enemies One-Eyed Ryan, a gnoll, Reeva, Skullis, Professor Duttle, Captain Oswald, and Gunkbog. He was forced to fight in the underground ring below the Bone and Barrel Tavern, where he faced off against Skullis. When he and the Band of Boobs fought the Ghost in the Watchtower in the Galaderon Glades, he seized upon her dreams of royalty, insulting her by tossing her a gold coin, pissing on the ground, and by tossing verbal barbs such as, "Is there a princess? Where's the princess?" and "I see the tag on your dress, it says 'Talbots.'" Powers and Abilities Racial Abilities As a human, Hardwon gets no special abilities. But since he was Reincarnated into the body of a Half-Elf, he has gained the following traits: * Fey Ancestry. Hardwon has advantage on saving throws to resist being charmed, and immunity to magical sleep * Darkvision. ''Hardwon can see in dim light within 60 feet of him as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. He can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * ''Trance (Claimed). ''Hardwon claims he has the ability to trance, like Moonshine can, though it takes him 8 hours, and he does it with his eyes closed. He also occasionally snores while trancing. Class Abilities * ''Fighting Style: Great Weapon Fighting. ''When Hardwon attacks with a two-handed melee weapon, if he rolls a 1 or 2 on the damage die, he can reroll the die and must use that new result. * ''Second Wind. Hardwon can use a bonus action to regain 1d10 + 14 (fighter level) hitpoints once per short rest. * Action Surge. On his turn, Hardwon can take one additional action, plus one optional bonus action. * Martial Archetype: Champion. ''Hardwon, in short, is hella strong. ** ''Improved Critical. ''Attacks score a critical hit on a 19 or a 20. ** ''Remarkable Athlete. ''Hardwon can add half of his proficiency bonus to any STR, DEX, or CON check that doesn't already use proficiency. Also, he can jump really far. * ''Extra Attack (2). ''Hardwon can attack three times on his turn. * ''Indomitable. Once per long rest, Hardwon can reroll a failed saving throw. Spells Hardwon previously had no spells. His only taste of magic was when he used R. Cane or a fellow Boob member casted a spell on him. As revealed in episode 82, he has recently taken the magic initiate feat, and therefore learned the spell Shield. Stats * Note: Taken from level 3 character sheets, may have one or two scores be a bit higher. Items Hardwon carried his mysterious father's greataxe, which he eventually named Gemma, but gave to Ulfgar (his hero) once he was freed from the gem. While in Ezry, Hardwon asked Professor Duttle to transfer the benefits, but not the curse, from a very evil sword into his axe, making it a truly powerful magic weapon (the axe now grants +1 to his attack and damage rolls and extra d12 roll on his critical hits.) He was carrying the Kingshammer as his primary weapon however after Episode 81, Hardwon now carries a combination of the Coldain and Bronzebeard Hammers, gifting both their abilities. Hardwon also carries throwing axes, which he has occasionally used like ice axes for climbing, lightning javelins, and is known to utilize the drug R. Cane for an additional combat boost. After entering the fighting pits of Ezry and betting all his gold upon himself, Hardwon was able to purchase a breast plate and a wood block, which he finally played in public for the first time during the Trial by Combat to inspire Beverly. In Episode 21, Hardwon acquired a pirate hat of +1 Charisma. He found it in a secret cubby in the Captain's Quarters of his father's airship, the S.S. Stormborn. In Episode 40, he gave the hat to Jaina Bronzebeard as she left to take the S.S. Stormborn to Jolene and ask for a Reincarnation spell for Gemma. Hardwon acquired the Javelin of Lightning in episode 32. Hardwon's Quest Hardwon is not a dwarf. Individuals who aren't dwarven are very rarely seen in Irondeep, casting his lineage in mystery and significance. After encountering the oracle-god known as The Watchman, Hardwon chose to ask: "Who are my parents?" The Watchman replied, "Your parents are Lydia Stormborn and Elias Stormborn." Upon finding out that Galad Rosell killed his father, Hardwon decides that he wants revenge. He beheads Galad after defeating him in combat, even though Galad tells him that his mother will be banished from the earth as she has not fufilled her quest (and offers to suck his dick in exchange for sparing his life). Hardwon then determines that he will go speak to the god Kord himself and ask for peace for his mother, declining the dick-sucking offer. Hardwon learned that his ex-girlfriend, Gemma was engaged to the Pale Prince from Frostwind. The Band of Boobs decide to head up there to try and use the Coldain's Kingshammer to free Ulfgar, and conveniently maybe stop the wedding. Hardwon is able to infiltrate an engagement party for Gemma and her fiancee and reunite with her through the handiwork of Beverly. As they finally kiss, Gemma is brutally and fatally stabbed through the neck. Hardwon must escape the party quickly, and he and his friends flee. Torn by his basically now girlfriend's death, Hardwon is determined to figure out who killed her, and driven by almost nothing else. Jaina, Gemma's sister, is also driven near mad by grief. But she is convinced to take Hardwon's ship, the SS Stormborn, and head off to find Meemaw, the only Druid powerful enough to do a resurrection spell to restore Gemma to life. He slowly learns that an assassin was hired to murder Gemma. The assassin was Akarot himself. And the order came from Gemma's own father, Wilhelm, in order to ensure that Jaina Bronzebeard, Gemma's sister, would marry a Coldain and as a warrior obtain the Kingshammer and restore the Bronzebeard name to the glory it had been before Ludwig Bronzebeard had gone insane. Hardwon and the Band of Boobs manage to defeat Wilhelm and Akarot in the Frigid North and reclaim the Kingshammer for themselves. Before he is rescued, Gemma appears to him. She's an angel now, in Moradin's Forge heaven. She tells him that she's already appeared to Jaina and sent her back to rescue Hardwon. Her time on earth is done. Sharing one last moment together, she tells him she hopes that he'll abandon Kord in order to worship Moradin and to eventually spend eternity with her. Hardwon now must decide between Kord and saving his mother, or Moradin and an eternity with his one love. Quotes * "Watch this!" * "Oppa Aladdin style!" * "These are the quads you wish you had! This is the core you can't contain!" * "I'll talk to the god myself." * "Two things are better than one." Trivia * Very attracted to women with strong beards. In Hardwon's eyes, this is the only physical feature Moonshine Cybin lacks. * Is 6'6" of calf and quads. ** Has lost a currently unknown amount of the height and mass in his reincarnation into a half-elf. * Unable to read - by choice * Self proclaimed good climber - isn't actually a good climber. * Enjoys eating sliders. * Is a virgin, but claims it's in the sense that he has never loved anyone he's had sex with. (This is a lie.) * Has a tattoo that say Maw Maw on his lower back Category:Player Characters Category:Humans Category:The Band of Boobs Category:The Stormborn Family Category:Half-Elves Category:Bahumia Category:Campaign 1